


Depth of Rage and Power

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't take kindly to an angelic threat against Dean's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depth of Rage and Power

Castiel came as soon as Dean had called him to Bobby’s scrap yard. He had seemed panicked and once he landed he knew why. Another angel sat in a ring of holy fire, looking very perturbed that the tiny humans had trapped him. Balthazar sat on a table, picking at his nails in boredom. Upon his resurrection Castiel had been made an archangel, though it wasn’t widely known and he wasn’t nearly as powerful as Raphael. Age still trumped everything else.

Dean walked up to Cas, intercepting him before he could confront his trapped brother. “He tried to fucking kill me! If your friend here hadn’t shown when he did I’d be a puddle!” Castiel wouldn’t tell Dean he’d ordered Balthazar to keep a close look on Dean and Sam and those they cared for, it was necessary and Dean would object.

Castiel nodded to Balthazar, only then noticing that Bobby was starting up a charcoal fire in his grill and Sam was somewhere else. He exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself. What Dean and Bobby and Sam wouldn’t see was the way six blue-black wings folded out from Castiel’s back and a halo brighter than the sun shimmered into existence behind his head. Even Balthazar appeared spooked, which only served to confuse Dean.

Cas’ wings stole the fire from Bobby’s grill, the flames coating his feathers much the way the lightning had Raphael’s. Bobby backed up against Dean, who was now truly terrified of his friend. Sam came around the corner with a plate of food and quickly dropped it.

“Why are you here, Zariel?” He had a feeling he knew. Many angels were curious of Dean and his soul specifically. The soul of the Righteous Man, the man who convinced a host of Heaven to rebel despite many thousands of millions of years of loyal service.

His brother was frightened and behind him he could hear Balthazar praying in thanks that Castiel wasn’t angry with  _him_. “I… I was just p-paying a visit to the Winchesters, Castiel. I was.. uhm… curious and wanted to make sure they were okay. You know, since you’ve taken a liking to them.”

The sky darkened rapidly, lightning fanning across and the flames coating his feathers grew in a way that should have been threatening to consume the wood around them. “The Winchesters are fine as they are. I will release you, but under the condition that you spread this message, Zariel.” Castiel clenched his fists and ground his jaw, trying to accurately express the depth of his rage and power. “If any of the host, or their associates, go near the Winchesters and those they consider family I will track them down, find them and rip their wings from their backs. I will shatter their halos and burn them to ash. Then I will spread this ash across the universe in places so barren and remote that they will never be found again.”

Castiel snapped his fingers, the ring of holy fire extinguishing. Zariel looked on in horror, realizing Castiel meant every syllable of what he said. He quickly flew off to spread the message commanded of him.

He turned to face Balthazar, nodding and thanking him silently. Dean was looking at him in terror, apparently not realizing before just how much power and fury was contained in the wrath and love of Heaven.  Balthazar flew off and as Cas looked into Dean’s eyes he calmed. The tongues of the flames on his wings went out and he retracted some of his grace, allowing the sky to clear.

“You okay, Cas?” Dean’s voice was small, still so fearful.

“You have nothing to fear from me, Dean. You never did. But I will not tolerate a threat to you and your kin. I apologize if I frightened you, but I am your guardian and I will not allow another angel to intrude.” Dean nodded his understanding at Castiel’s words.

As he flew away from the scrap yard he knew the truth of his status would be known, as well as the nature of his love for Dean. That was of little consequence, though, so long as it kept his brothers away.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble, really. Not sure if it'll be multiple chapters or not. I like the thought of Cas just being absurdly pissed like this and showing a bit of Heavenly wrath. If I write more in relation to this, I'll update it with multiple chapters, but for now this is what it is. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Obviously I don't own anything here.


End file.
